


First Meetings

by wingsofthenight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, lots of vague backstory i don't get into, sorry about that, these dorks are in preschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: In which Lady goes to a new preschool and ends up befriending two dorky twins.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the DMC Secret Santa exchange on tumblr.
> 
> Also I cannot write kids. There's a reason I made Nero start out at 6 in Found.

Lady pouted as her mom led her into the building.

She didn’t want to go to a new preschool, she just wanted to go back home and spend time with the friends she already had. It wasn’t fair that da- _that man_ being in jail meant they had to leave. It was his fault! They shouldn’t have to leave, he should!

Her mom sighed and squeezed her hand before kneeling in front of her, a soft smile on her face. “Do you remember Mrs. Eva, the blonde woman who helped us move here? Her sons go here, it’s a good preschool. The people here are nice, just ask them for anything you need.”

Lady just looked at her and frowned more. She didn’t want to trust them.

Mom just sighed again and asked, “Mary, please, just try for this week. If you hate it, I’ll pull you out. Just try to make friends. Please? For me?”

She reluctantly nodded. Mom hadn’t had a good few months with the hospital visits and the divorce, so she’d try. Not that it would work with her creepy weird eyes and scar…

Mom hugged her before standing back up and leading her to the desk. She tuned out of their discussion until the woman turned to her and said, “So, this is the famous Mar-“

“Lady! I’m Lady!” she cut her off, glaring at the woman.

“I’ve always called her my little lady, and she decided she wants to be called that,” Mom said, smiling down at her and ruffling her hair.

The other woman didn’t even blink an eye, just kept smiling and nodded. “Of course! Several of the other kids prefer being called by different names, I’ll be sure to let everyone else know.”

Lady blinked at her, cocking her head. Some of the nurses had kept calling her Mary even after being corrected all the time. Why was she being so nice about it?

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a loud crash and faint sounds of two boys yelling. The woman just sighed and shook her head. “That would be the twins again… I’m sorry, those two are actually very nice, they’re just… the twins. They goad each other too much.”

Mom just laughed. “Don’t worry, so long as they don’t attack the other kids they’re fine.”

“Oh no, they definitely don’t, in fact they get into more trouble stopping other kids from bullying. They just love to goad each other into attacking…”

More boring talking later and mom was hugging her goodbye and telling her everything would be fine. Lady tried reaching back out for her, only managing to get one last pat on the shoulder before she went out the door. The four-year-old bit her lip, refusing to start crying. She wasn’t a crybaby and she refused to let anyone think that.

The woman (what was her name again? June? Something like that) just gave her a sympathetic smile and ushered her into the room. “Everyone,” she said, drawing the rest of the kid’s attentions, “this is Lady. She’s new, so please make her feel welcome, but please don’t rush her.”

Lady looked down, picking at her skirt. They were all just staring at her…

June just gave her another smile and led her over to a table with some coloring books. Lady didn’t care that much for coloring (too much of it these past few months) but was thankful because no one else was there yet. The worker gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

She frowned down at the papers in front of her, expecting someone to rush up to her and ask her all the stupid questions about her eyes and scars. To her relief though, no one did, leaving her alone to pick up a crayon and start coloring a picture of an elephant.

The peace didn’t last long though. Only a few minutes later, someone plopped into a seat in front of her and said, “Hi! So you’re Lady, right? Mom told me about you!”

Lady looked up and blinked her eyes at the boy that had sat in front of her.

The first thing that stuck out was the white hair. Not like really blonde white, but actually white. She’d never seen that before. The other stuff wasn’t all that impressive. He had icy blue eyes and pale skin (though his was probably at least a shade or two darker than hers) and was wearing a plain red shirt. The only really odd thing was the bright smile he was giving her.

“Uh…”

“I’m Dante! The much handsomer twin!”

Immediately after he said that, an identical boy in a blue shirt popped up almost out of nowhere to glare at Dante. “Imbecile.”

“Keep using that stupid insult and tell the world you’re the stupid twin and not me!”

“You got your hand stuck in the jar last month.”

“Well remember when you tried eating that stick?”

“Well you-“

“How does your mom know me?” a confused Lady cut them off.

The blue twin- Verge? That didn’t sound like a name- answered, “Our mom’s name is Eva. She told us about helping you and your mom.”

“She said you had pretty eyes and she was right! I’ve never seen two-colored eyes on someone before and we’ve met a lot of weirdos! Though I like your eyes a lot better than those weirdos, they’re so cool!”

Lady turned bright red and looked down. “They’re not that cool…” she muttered, kicking her legs.

“They are! Much awesomer than white hair like we have!”

His twin scoffed. “Awesomer isn’t a word.”

“Tell me I’m wrong though!”

“…You aren’t…”

They liked her eyes? Even she hated them. She didn’t mind them before, but after everything…

She looked back up at a sigh, seeing the blue twin looking away from the smug grin on Dante’s face. “Anyway, I’m Vergil. Don’t call me Verge.”

Dante just gave him an evil smirk. “Yes, call him Verge. He loves it.”

Vergil just glared at him. Surprisingly he didn’t say another word and instead turned to her. “Why’re you using a purple crayon? Blue is better.”

“No, red!”

“Blue!”

“Red!”

“My mom likes purple,” Lady muttered, looking down at her drawing and frowning again.

“Oh. Well Dad likes purple.”

“Dad also likes old-fashioned stuff that makes him look like an idiot. Also that… what’s that dumb glass thing called?”

“A mo-no-cool.”

“Yeah, a monocool!”

“What’s a monocool?” Lady asked, cocking her head.

Instead of answering, Dante just grabbed a sheet of paper and another purple crayon and started scribbling on it. Not long after, he shoved it at her, letting her see a smiley face with a glass covering one eye. After she just stared at it blankly for a couple seconds, he took it back and scribbled a top hat on the person’s head, making her start giggling. “Why one of those things?”

“Mom says he’s ‘an old-fashioned idiot that needs help dressing in the mornings because he’s stuck in the 1800s,’” Vergil said, smirking. “Want to put it on his pillow when we get home?”

“You need to ask?” Dante replied, an identical smirk on his face. It was kind of creepy how they could make the exact same expressions. Weren’t there all those movies about twins switching? She wondered if they ever did that, she could already tell it would be hard to tell them apart.

“Hey, what’s your favorite color? Is it purple like your mom?” Dante suddenly asked, looking back over at her.

She shifted, a little embarrassed now. “It’s… white…” she muttered extremely quietly.

They seemed to hear her though, because both twins lit up. “Maybe we’re destined to be friends then!” Dante grinned. Vergil nodded, a small smile on his face as well.

Lady looked back down, trying to hide the tears trying to come out. She didn’t really have any friends, da- that man had made them move away from them. But these two wanting to be her friends right when she got here…

She didn’t even notice them get up and move around until they placed a piece of black paper and a white crayon in front of her, making her look up to see them smiling at her. She immediately stood up and hugged them, which they returned after a second of shock.

Once they let go, she quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, though they thankfully seemed not to notice or didn’t say anything about it. She wasn’t sure she’d care if they had though, she was just too happy that they were trying to be so nice to her.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship, one that made their parents sigh and despair at their antics, but one they wouldn’t ever want to ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute tiny little dorks. 
> 
> This could get expanded in a mini series... if I ever figure out how to write little kids x)
> 
> Also are the twins still half devil? Did Arkham go insane and try to kill Kalina and Lady? Will the twins ever not bicker and fight each other? The last question is a no by the way, but for the rest... :3


End file.
